


Bed Rest

by misura



Category: The Daevabad Trilogy - S. A. Chakraborty
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-24 21:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17108237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Jamshid regains consciousness and finds Muntadhir sitting by his bed side.





	Bed Rest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribe/gifts).



When Jamshid opened his eyes, he realized that he hurt all over. Still, he lived, which was more than he'd dared hope for.

_So that's what Darayavahoush is like when he loses his temper._ Jamshid could not deny that he had been afraid. Not for himself, not even for a moment, but for Muntadhir, who was Jamshid's friend and maybe even more than that, but who was also a Qahtani.

Who was sitting right by his bedside, looking like he'd been there for a long time and hadn't eaten or changed his clothes since the ... battle? Slaughter?

"My Emir," Jamshid said. He would never have forgiven himself if anything had happened to Muntadhir. He didn't care if that made his father think him a weakling and a traitor.

"I keep telling you, when it's just the two of us, you can call me by my name." Muntadhir's eyes were red, as if he'd been crying. Jamshid wanted to hug him. "Or even Dhiru."

"You can't have it both ways, you know," Jamshid said. "Either I must obey you at all times, or I'm free to call you whatever I want when we're not in public."

Muntadhir shook his head. "You almost died. If your obedience means that I can order you to never do that again, I - "

"It doesn't," Jamshid said. "It can't. Be reasonable, Dhiru."

"Asking you not to act suicidal doesn't sound that unreasonable to me. There were other soldiers around. You're not the only one whose job it is to protect me."

_Maybe not, but I'm pretty sure that I'm the only one who would protect you even if it wasn't my job, and even if you weren't the Emir._ "I'm a wounded man, and now you're going to scold me?"

"Well, it's not as if you're good for doing anything else with, is it?" Muntadhir grinned, though Jamshid noticed that the grin didn't reach his eyes.

"You look like you could use some sleep," Jamshid said.

"Now who's scolding?"

"Come on," Jamshid said. "This bed's big enough for two. You'll feel better, after."

"What if your father walks in on us?"

Jamshid thought that he was rather more worried about _Muntadhir's_ father walking in on them. He reassured himself the chance of that happening was very small, though. After all, to the king, Jamshid was just another member of the Royal Guard. Certainly nobody the king would want to come check on in person. At most, he'd ask the Banu Nahida.

"In that case, he may force you to marry me. After all, you'll have ruined me for all others."

Muntadhir managed a weak smile and yawned. "Right now, that doesn't sound so bad. Maybe I should send a messenger."

Jamshid beckoned. "Come here, you. And I promise, if you still think it's a good idea in the morning, I'll explain to you why it's not."


End file.
